Glig I
History of Glig I Early Life Glig was born as the eldest of the twin-sons of Crownprince Gildon I of Anglaria. He was the older brother of Prince Gilzor. His mother was Orgafa, princess of Wildland. When in 1081 King Dirgon of Anglaria died, Gildon became King. Glig was from then on the Crownprince of Anglaria. In 1083 Glig's maternal grandfather Orgnor died and all his descendants safe for Orgafa and her children were murdered. Glig was then considered for the position of King, but the Chancellor, Haran X Northar was selected instead. In 1090 Hiron son of Harthan betrays Anglaria and claims the title King of Anglaria. However he dies in the war against Anglaria. His son Hagor is then elected King of Marduin. At that time Orgafa is executed for treason. In 1094 Harthan is assassinated. In 1097 Glig got married to Culfa, daughter to Cirn, Consul of the Anglarian Senate and Halmia, Harthan's daughter. In 1099 their son Glistor is born. In 1100 Glig and his father and brother is present at the birthday of High King Mirond of the Elves. Also present are King Haran I of Wildland, King Hagor of Marduin and King Turgon of Ghranduin. Also Prince Orgid of Wildland was present. All the kings wrote a treaty of peace and alliance against Xanidirion of Darkdale. Glig resented this treaty, because he desired to control Wildland, which he believed to be his rightful heirloom. In 1111 Mirond celebrated another birthday and this time Haran wasn't invited because had abdicated four years earlier in favor of Glig's uncle Orgid of Wildland. In 1117 Culfa dies and Cirn challenges Glig, because he believed that Glig had poisoned her. Gildon had Cirn executed for this. In 1118 Glig marries Aurelia of the House of Aldan. In 1119 Glistor marries Harnia, of the House of Uldor and a great-granddaughter of Harthan. In 1123 Gildon died and Glig was crowned King Glig I of Anglaria, King of Orondia, Grand Duke of Firia, Duke of Irgalon, Argon and Afon, Earl of Ofir, Efir and Alon. Glistor became the new Grand Duke of Firnia. Reign Glig started his reign with a divorce. He divorced Aurelia to marry Toronte, a beautiful woman, but she was just a servant. The people spoke of disgrace. Among those people was Hagor of Marduin. Aurelia then married Gilzor and they had a child Glag in 1125. Glig was then greatly offended because Aurelia had failed to give him a child. When in 1127 Toronte hadn't given Glig a child either people started saying he was infertile and that Glistor wasn't his child. In 1129 Toronte did have a child Forglad, also Glistor's daughter Glista is born. In 1130 Glig finally decided to attack Wildland. He took the Frisii, Trisii and a great part of the Arkizian region. But Kaz-Arkik remained under Wildmen command. In 1131 he started building the city of Ar-Glig. In 1133 Forglad died. In 1134 King Orgid of Wildland attempted to retake South-Wildland, but he failed and died in battle. His son Orghon was his successor. Death In 1137 King Orghon attacked the lands that Glig had taken. It was a ferocious war which ended in a victory for Orghon. Glig died fighting. His son Glistor succeeded him as King. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Wildmen Category:Kings of Orondia Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Kings of South-Wildland